


Rashomon-[Jerk]Off

by Amuly



Category: Marvel 616, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 1980s, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anonymous Sex, Bath Houses, Condoms, Dirty Talk, Facials, Filthy, First Meetings, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Muscles, POV Multiple, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Size Kink, Spit As Lube, Super Soldier Serum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 21:25:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5717620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amuly/pseuds/Amuly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dennis Dunphy is in New York for business and just wants to blow off some steam. At a local bath house he finds a beautiful young boy, eager to please but so sweetly naive. Dennis enjoys a spectacular fuck, and that's the end of it.</p><p>Jack Monroe is sick of listening to perfect Steve and perfect Bernie have their perfect, heterosexual sex-life through the apartment walls. He heads out to the bath house, looking for a nice, big guy to show him a good time. He sure manages to get what he came for.</p><p>D-Man and Nomad meet up in their mutual search for Captain America and realize that they know the man on the other side of the mask. Intimately. ...Whoops!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dennis tucked his hotel key into his coat as he stepped out into the cold New York winter. He hoped the info his friend had handed him was accurate. He didn't really feel like braving the coldest week of the season just to find some abandoned warehouse or mom and pop shop at the end.

Luckily Dennis wasn't that unlucky. Dennis grinned as the bored counter boy took his money and pointed him in the direction of the locker room.

This was just what he needed, Dennis thought as he changed into a towel. A quick evening’s break from dealing with all the estate b.s., just something casual to blow off steam. No complications, no romance, just a pretty face and eager body that he'd never have to see again. Not exactly his usual romantic interlude, but what was right for him now.

Dennis had been standing around for about five minutes when he walked in. Bigger and stronger looking than your typical twink, but fresh-eyed and baby faced in a way that made Dennis’ heart stutter. The boy was watching some other twinks putting on a show in the middle of the room. Dennis glanced over at them for a second, wondering if that's what this boy was looking for. When he glanced back up, however, the boy was looking straight at him. Dennis could see the mutual lust in his eyes. Perfect.

Dennis made his way over before anyone could snatch up this beautiful boy before him. He smiled his most charming smile as he crowded against the boy. “Just watching tonight?”

The boy shook his head vigorously. “Not, uh. Not if you're offering?” It was probably meant to sound sexy, but the boy’s voice trailed up too high at the end and it just came off sweet and earnest. Dennis swallowed and took a step closer.

“I'm offering. You got a name, or should I just call you ‘gorgeous’ all night?” Maybe one of Dennis’ cheesier lines, but the boy stammered and looked down, so apparently it worked.

“Jack,” the young man said, and it was generic enough that it could have been a fake name. Or maybe the boy’s name really was Jack.

“Dennis,” Dennis said in reply, because like ‘Jack,’ ‘Dennis’ was generic enough that he didn't worry about giving it out.

The boy wasn't _much_ younger than Dennis, certainly at least college-aged, but the way he cast his eyes down, licked his lips nervously, held his hands stiffly by his side like he didn't know what to do with them, made him seem so very young and sweet. Dennis smiled what he hoped was a disarming smile and ran his hand down Jack’s face. Jack jerked, eyes darting around. Dennis came to a stupid decision.

“Why don't I pay for a little bit of privacy?” Dennis suggested. He ducked his head until he caught Jack's eye. “Would that be better?”

A little flash of anger in Jack's uncertain eyes. He jutted his chin out and glared. “Don't go getting sentimental on me, dork. I'm fine with everyone getting a free show.”

Dennis almost laughed. Oh, this sweet boy. Wet behind the ears and over-eager for everything he didn't understand. Dennis sent up a little prayer of thanks for finding him first, for being able to show this boy how to do things right.

Grabbing Jack by the towel on his waist, Dennis pulled him in, bodies grinding hard against each other. Jack was erect, trembling sharply as Dennis rutted against him. “Maybe you don't mind, but I'm possessive. I want you all for myself. Every moan, every gasp, every kiss…” Dennis kissed Jack then, tongue licking its way gently into Jack's mouth. Jack opened beneath him, body falling against Dennis’. There was no way Dennis was letting New York’s finest perverts watch this. Dennis grabbed Jack's wrist and dragged him along to the front desk.

New York bathhouses were notably more expensive than the Detroit area ones he was used to. But then again so was everything in this city. Dennis forked over the cash and received a number key in return.

Jack clung to him as they hurried into their room. It was just a little thing, not much more than a prison cell: door, four walls, mattress on a raised surface. Dennis grabbed Jack and kissed him hard as he slammed the door shut. Jack jumped a little at the heavy _slam_ , but his fingers stayed dug into Dennis’ hips, his mouth on Dennis’ mouth. Dennis grabbed Jack by the hair and tugged him back, watching as those pretty lips sucked at air for a second, eyes fluttering only barely open as he looked up at Dennis.

Dennis leaned in and nipped at Jack’s jaw, holding him firmly in place. Jack tugged, just a little, before he relaxed into the grip, head falling back and exposing his long, pale neck. Dennis nipped and nibbled, mumbled: “Marks okay?” Above him he felt Jack hesitate for a moment before nodding.

“Yuh…. Yeah, yeah. Sure.”

Dennis sucked a hickey into Jack's neck, letting himself bite harder as he made his way down. He tweaked at one of Jack's nipples, nibbled at the other one as Jack squirmed and gasped above him. The noises Jack made were so sweet, so eager. Almost surprised, like he wasn't expecting anything, like every spike of pleasure Dennis elicited from him was new. Dennis’ cock throbbed between his legs, balls swinging heavily in anticipation of this sweet boy in front of him.

“I'm going to lick you open,” Dennis told Jack, because he knew Jack wouldn't have done that before, might not have even heard of it.

“Oh… Okay…” Jack was breathing hard, chest rising and falling almost too fast. Dennis smiled as he stood up straight, crowding Jack against the bed. His hand snuck down between them, squeezing at Jack's erection beneath his towel.

“Can we lose this?” Dennis asked, tugging at the towel. He kissed Jack sweetly.

Jack's breath hitched and his eyes went wide, but he nodded quickly enough. Dennis kissed him again as Jack's towel dropped to the floor. He tugged his own off as well, tossing it lazily over his shoulder.

Dennis wanted a good look at Jack, but thought maybe the boy might be too self-conscious for something like that. So he nudged Jack's shoulders again and nodded at the bed. “Turn around. Let me lick you open.”

Jack stumbled as he moved to turn, nearly tripping over his own feet. Dennis looked his fill once Jack had his back to him. Lean but muscled, much more than Dennis would have thought. He must practice a sport, maybe crew or lacrosse. Dennis eyes drifted down the hard planes of his back to the tight, firm globes of his ass. The boy barely had peach fuzz covering it, light brown. Dennis grinned and reached down to squeeze as Jack positioned himself over the bed.

“ _Hn-! Ah_ , ah, um. Do you… Should I get on, or…”

With one parting squeeze, Dennis hurried away to grab the towels abandoned on the floor. “Stay right there. You're perfect.”

A snuffling noise from the bed. Dennis glanced over, took note. Jack would be showered in compliments by the end of this, if Dennis had any say. And it looked like Dennis had _all_ the say.

Dennis dropped the towels behind Jack, then settled his knees on them. His damn left knee groaned a little at him, but he ignored it. Not like he'd be down on it for long. Dennis smiled to himself as he reached up and massaged Jack’s perky ass with both hands, squeezing and kneading the tense muscles. Maybe the kid was a gymnast of some sort. As Jack moaned encouragingly above him, Dennis leaned in and licked at his sweet hole.

Jack yelped, jerking forward against the mattress. “You-” he started, but then stopped. Dennis lapped at his hole as he waited. Jack breathed for a moment before keening needfully.

Dennis pulled away and sucked his thumb before pressing it against Jack’s hole. He massaged the muscle firmly as he glanced up at Jack. “Has no one ever done this to you before?” he asked even though he knew the answer.

Before Jack could properly reply, Dennis let his thumb slide inside Jack, rubbing circles inside his inner walls. Whatever Jack was going to say was drowned out by a sharp whine. Dennis could hear the sheets crumpling beneath Jack's fists.

“I'll take care of you,” Dennis promised him. Then he dipped his head and started lapping at Jack’s hole again: long, firm strokes of his tongue as Jack's body slowly relaxed around him. He switched it up, licking his tongue inside Jack, tasting around as Jack’s tight muscle clenched and gaped in turn for him. Jack's thighs were trembling around Dennis’ head, eager little whines growing louder and longer as Dennis slowly tongue-fucked him open.

When Jack was loose and wet Dennis grabbed a condom from his towel and pushed himself to his feet, ignoring the ache in his bum knee. Dennis kept two fingers inside Jack, fucking him steadily, keeping him open. He palmed the condom and pressed his hand to Jack’s shoulder, whispering in his ear: “Do you think that did it? Did I lick you open enough? Or do you need more.”

Jack nodded, then shook his head, then nodded again. Dennis smiled against Jack's hair before pressing a kiss just behind his ear. Jack trembled.

“I can…” Jack started to say, before he stopped. Dennis frowned down at him, wondering.

“Jack?”

“Never mind. Can you… I'm ready, if you…”

Jack pressed his ass back against Dennis fingers and rolled his hips. Dennis swallowed and quickly removed his fingers.

“Oh, beautiful: I've been ready since I first laid eyes on you,” Dennis confirmed. He slid the condom over himself without further adieu.

He entered Jack slowly, still not sure how much experience--if any--the boy had. Beneath him Jack twisted and squirmed, ass clenching tight around his hard cock. Dennis shushed him and rubbed his lower back, pressed kisses to his shoulders.

“Relax, sweetheart. Come on. It's not supposed to hurt.”

“It doesn't,” Jack managed to gasp, sounding like the air was being punched out of him. “Really. Feels… it's good, it's good.”

Dennis pushed forward until he was fully seated inside. He rolled his hips slowly, rubbing Jack’s back as he waited for him to adjust. “You're so tight, Jack.” Dennis kissed his back. “You feel so good. So perfect. I could fuck you all day.”

Jack snuffled again, body relaxing slowly around Dennis. Slowly Dennis pulled back and fucked forward, picking up speed as Jack responded to his steady thrusts.

“Fuck, fuck, stop.”

Dennis stopped on a dime, though his cock ached with the effort. “What? Did I hurt you?”

“No, I…” Jack's voice was strained. He sounded hurt. Or on the verge of coming, actually, maybe that was it, the sweet thing. Dennis pressed more kisses to Jack's shoulders, nipping lightly at his neck as he waited inside of him.

“Never mind. Keep going.”

“Are you-”

“Fuck, _yes_ , I'm sure you dork! Just fuck me!”

Dennis snorted as he picked up his pace, fucking into Jack sharply once, twice, three times in retaliation. Jack moaned beneath him, back arching with every thrust. Just as Dennis started to fall into a good rhythm, Jack's body jerked hard under Dennis, ass contracting tight around him. Dennis continued to fuck him, eyes going crossed with the sensation of Jack’s orgasm.

“Did you-”

“No. Keep fucking me, you dork. I'm… I’m not done yet.”

Dennis frowned and reached forward, searching for Jack's erection. But Jack just batted his hand away and fucked back, hard, onto Dennis’ dick.

Well, Dennis certainly couldn’t argue with that. Dennis grabbed Jack by the hips and started fucking into him. Jack moaned and took it, ass wiggling against Dennis, all these little cute noises spilling from his throat. Dennis leaned forward and kissed at his shoulders, his neck, hips thrusting sharply the whole time.

“Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me, fuck me,” Jack chanted, body loose, limbs akimbo on the mattress. He was letting Dennis do all the work, the brat, but that’s what Dennis got for wanting this young, inexperienced boy. Dennis grabbed Jack’s hips with both hands and fucked into him hard, pounding Jack’s ass against his groin until it had to be just the right side of painful for the boy.

Jack’s enjoyment only seemed to grow, crying out his pleasure as he allowed Dennis to manipulate his body however he wanted. “Harder, harder, fuck me, St-- stick that dick in me, deeper, ah-”

“I stick it in any deeper and you’ll be tasting my cock.” Dennis gritted his teeth as he picked up his pace, jackhammering the kid’s ass. Jack, for his credit, just _took_ it and more, body open and eager and tight.

Then Jack was reaching back to tap desperately at Dennis’ arm. His voice was high and broken as he begged: “Gonna come, can-”

Of course he could. Dennis reached around and took Jack in hand, jerking him hard and steady in time with his thrusts. Jack made all the right noises, body trembling beneath Dennis’ dual assault. His hand reached back and grabbed at Dennis, trying to pull him closer, maybe (as if that was possible), maybe trying to just anchor himself. He cried out brokenly as he came, spilling into Dennis’ fist.

Dennis slowed, about to pull back his hand, when Jack moaned “keep going!” Dennis grunted and shook his head. What a perfect boy. He kept his hand on Jack’s cock, stroking it as he continued to fuck the boy relentlessly. Jack’s body was trembling so sweetly beneath him.

“Come on my face.”

Dennis almost shot right there. “Wh.. what?” Where was the blushing boy he had picked up not even an hour ago? In his place was a veritable porn star.

Dennis could only stare as all his fantasies came true at once. Jack shoved backwards, elbowing Dennis off him until he could turn around… and drop to his knees. Dennis stared down, mouth open, as Jack peeled the condom off and opened his mouth. “I want you to come on my face.”

Well. Dennis was only human. He grabbed Jack’s head, fingers curling too-tight in his hair. Jack moaned, eyes fluttering, as he started jerking Dennis hard.

“You want me to come on your face?” Dennis was seconds from the brink, Jack’s quick, strong hands stripping his cock with single-minded purpose.

Jack licked his kiss-swollen lips and looked up at Dennis from beneath long eyelashes. “I want you to blow your sticky, hot load all over me. I want it in my hair, my eyes, my mouth. I want to be scrubbing it from behind my ears three days from now. Are you going to blow all over me, Dennis? Are you going to empty this big, fat dick of yours all over my face?”

Dennis came with a shout, jabbing his cock against Jack’s cheek, his nose, smearing the head over Jack’s forehead and down to his lips. His stomach jerked hard, arousal snapping inside of him like a trebuchet, pouring out its contents all over Jack’s pretty, boyish face.

Jack moaned and shuddered, one hand down between his legs, playing with himself. Dennis wanted to sink to his knees and take that limp penis into his mouth, suck it till it hardened up again, but his knees ached and body protested the thought. Instead, Dennis lowered himself onto the mattress after grabbing a towel. Methodically he wiped down his face, chest, hands, dick. Jack stayed on the floor, playing with himself for another moment, before he pushed himself to his feet.

Dennis smiled lazily and started to open his mouth, but Jack turned away from him and snatched his towel from the floor. “Thanks. Bye.”

“Hey-!” But Jack was gone. Dennis shook his head and shrugged. He’d gotten what he’d come here for, at least. And he supposed so had Jack. Hopefully.

Back in the present, Jack squirmed in Dennis’ over-stuffed armchair. “That's not how it went.”

“No?”

“No! You weren't… You're making yourself out to be some sort of Don Juan! You weren't half as charming as you think you were. And I wasn't no blushing virgin!”

“You mean that _wasn’t_ your first time?”

“No!”

“With a man?”

Jack growled and pushed his hair back with one hand. “No, even with a man!” He leaned back in his chair with a _thump_. “Geeze, don’t flatter yourself.”

“It was the first time someone had rimmed you,” Dennis pointed out. He watched with smug satisfaction as Jack turned red down to his roots.

“You want to know what _really_ happened, dork-man?”

 


	2. Chapter 2

Jack gripped his towel tight, shoulders tense, body spoiling for a fight. This wasn't exactly the sitcom meet-cute that Arnie had met his boyfriend in, but Jack wasn't here to meet a boyfriend. Not mostly. He just needed to get out of the house, and get laid. He couldn't stand to spend one more night in Steve's apartment, pretending like he couldn't hear his and Bernie’s enthusiastic yet tender fucking through the drywall.

This wasn't his usual scene. There were a couple gay clubs Arnie had directed him to that had served Jack okay in the past. Couple of glory holes (...mostly on the giving end, though Jack hated himself for wanting it that way), a half-dozen hand jobs. But Jack was craving something more tonight, after one too many times of hearing Bernie cry out and moan as Steve's big, all-American Johnson penetrated her. He wanted what she was getting, what… Jack shook his head and scowled. Yeah, he knew what he wanted, and couldn't get. But this might just scratch that itch.

Jack walked through the bathhouse, eyeing up the guys. Some looked younger than him, lithe little boys, hairless and pretty. Jack's eyes skipped right over them. Some were far too old, many too dark and hairy. Not that Jack was particularly opposed, but it felt kind of… intimidating, right now. And he didn't want to be treated like the pretty, hairless boys, which was what those big, dark guys always seemed to be looking for.

Two young men were putting on a show in the middle of a room, fucking loud and acrobatically. A small crowd had gathered to watch or jerk off. Jack found himself coming to a stop in the semicircle, dick stiffening just from the sounds of the two lovers. But he wasn't so much interested in them. As he glanced around the circle, one guy caught his eye. Or rather, one ridiculous bright red Mohawk caught his eye.

The guy the terrible Mohawk was attached to was actually pretty hot. Light dusting of red hair all over, but looked well-maintained, like the guy shaved it or something. He was big-- _really_ big, big enough to even throw Jack around, maybe. Jack's eyes traced the shape of his shoulders, his biceps. His thick, sausage fingers. This guy.

Big guy caught Jack looking. Jack looked him up and down before smirking coyly. Big guy smiled too broad and too eagerly. He nearly tripped over himself, making his way over. Jack suppressed a snort. Guy had a body for juggling tanks and a handsome face to boot; Jack didn't need him to be cool or suave or anything. Hot and happy to fuck Jack: that's what Jack was looking for.

“Just watching tonight?”

Jack shook his head decidedly. Hell no. Working to clarify, Jack explained: “Not, uh.” Shit, this guy wasn't looking for just some kind of mutual circle jerk, was he? “Not if you're offering?”.

Dork guy grinned at Jack. “I'm offering. You got a name, or should I just call you ‘gorgeous’ all night?”

Jack had to duck his head to stifle a laugh. Oh man, was this guy for real? Jack knew he could be a dork sometimes, but _this guy_...

“Jack,” he finally offered. No last names here, Jack knew how it was supposed to go.

“Dennis,” dorky Mohawk replied, and Jack had to stifle another laugh, because _Dennis_. Name just about suited him. Dennis the Dork, instead of Dennis the Menace. Some sort of cosmic irony, or something.

This _Dennis_ reached up and ran a hand down Jack’s face. Jack jerked, thrown by this sudden display of tenderness. This guy was a sap--more like Arnie than who you’d usually find here, the boyfriend type, not the anonymous-fuck type. Jack frowned, curious.

Before he could say anything about it, Dennis interrupted his thoughts with: “Why don't I pay for a little bit of privacy? Would that be better?”

Jack scowled. This guy definitely fell on the Arnie end of the spectrum. Too sweet, too nice. And Jack hadn’t come here to land himself a boyfriend. Not that the thought wasn't tempting… not that he didn’t want that, want what Steve and Bernie and Arnie, once upon a time, had. But how would he explain it? How would he tell _Steve_? Jack narrowed his eyes at this Dennis guy. “Don't go getting sentimental on me, dork. I'm just fine with everyone getting a free show.”

To Jack’s surprise, Dennis grabbed him by his towel, tugging him in until their dicks pressed up against each other through the rough cloth. Jack jerked and felt himself leaking onto the towel, body already ready and aching. Fuck, he’d let Dennis take him right here, what was this guy after?

Dennis answered the unasked question for Jack a moment later. “Maybe you don't mind, but I'm possessive. I want you all for myself. Every moan, every gasp, every kiss…” Dennis bent to kiss him and Jack eagerly stuck his tongue down his throat. _Yes_ , _finally_. Just get to the action, already! But then Dennis broke the kiss and grabbed Jack’s wrist, leading him towards the front desk. Fine, the guy wanted a private fuck: fine by Jack. As long as they actually started fucking before Jack spent his first orgasm in his damn scratchy towel.

Jack teased Dennis as they hurried onto their room, licking at his ear, nibbling at his jaw. Trying to make Dennis as eager as he was, as fast as he was. Jack knew his system was over-sensitive, that when he was two-thirds of the way there a normal guy was just gearing up. Jack squeezed and Dennis’ ass, thumbed at his hips, and basically did everything he could to get Dennis ready for fucking him before they even hit the door.

Apparently he did something right because Dennis slammed the door shut and practically tackled Jack to the bed. Jack started to laugh, but then Dennis was grabbing him by the hair and pulling him back, holding him in place. Jack’s dick jumped under his towel, balls _aching_ with the need to spill. Holy hell.

Dennis met his eyes for a second, a primal, possessive lust passing between them. Jack arched his neck back, baring it for Dennis. He begged with his eyes, wanting Dennis to use him, fuck him, bruise him. Wring him dry of fluid, feeling, everything. Dennis leaned in and nipped at Jack’s jaw, sending a spike of pleasure through him. Jack closed his eyes as Dennis moved down his throat, teeth scraping, tongue lapping. A groan bubbled up from deep inside Jack as he held on to Dennis’ meaty shoulders.

A whispered little: “Marks okay?” distracted Jack from sensation for just a moment.

“Yuh…. Yeah, yeah.” Jack worked to get his voice back. “Sure.”

Dennis made his way down Jack’s throat, biting and sucking and licking until Jack was gagging for it, ready to drop to his knees and have his face fucked until he came. Dennis mumbled something into his throat: “I'm going to lick you open.”

What the hell did _that_ mean? This guy better not think Jack would be open and ready with no prep--he wasn’t a bird, his body didn’t take care of that for him just because some guy was making his dick leak from soft kisses and sharp teeth. Maybe it was just a turn of phrase, something Dennis thought sounded sexy but meant nothing.

“Oh… Okay…” Jack would just holler at him if he tried to just stick it right in. Dennis didn’t seem the type, anyway, as he slid a hand between them and squeezed at Jack’s dick. Jack moaned and arched into the touch, ready to drop the damn towel already.

“Can we lose this?” Dennis asked, tugging at the towel. He even kissed Jack, like Jack needed extra convincing. This guy wasn’t going to fuck Jack with no prep. Jack pulled back from the kiss with a gasp and nodded.

Jack wanted a good look at this guy’s dick--it had to be either as big as a horse’s or an itty bitty micro-dong, there couldn’t be any in between--but Dennis nudged at him, encouraging Jack to turn around. Jack shot a glance down anyway. Oh, hell. _Not_ a micro-dong. Not even close. Jack’s mouth watered.

“Turn around. Let me lick you open.”

There was that phrase again. He must mean something about kissing Jack while he fingered him. Whatever. Jack turned around and stuck his ass out.

As Jack leaned over the bed Dennis grabbed at his ass. Dennis’ hands were so _big_ and strong, it caught Jack by surprise. Dennis could probably toss Jack around, if he wanted to. Jack stiffened as he tried not to come right then and there.

“ _Hn-! Ah_ , ah, um.” Jack fumbled with the sheets. Should he lie down, or stay standing… “Do you… Should I get on, or…”

Dennis squeezed his ass again before heading away for a minute. “Stay right there. You're perfect.”

Jack snorted, stifling a laugh. Who did this guy think he was? Raining compliments down on Jack like they were dining over candlelight and flowers, instead of naked inside some grimey bathhouse. Guy was a sap, was what he was. But it was kind of sweet, kind of endearing, so Jack just shook his head and bit his lip, swallowing any more laughter.

Something wet and slimy pressed against Jack’s asshole. That was _not_ Dennis’ finger.

Jack yelped, jerking forward against the mattress. “You-” he started, but then stopped, choking back a “You were _serious_?!” at the last second.

Dennis was still… _licking_ at his… at him. It couldn't be sanitary, but it was what men did, apparently. And Dennis’ tongue was so _hot_ , and _strong_. Jack melted forward onto the cheap blankets and groaned. Well, hell. If a guy wanted to do that to him… Dennis’ tongue lapped hard, wet stripes of hot sensation into him. Jack gripped the sheets and pressed his ass back. Well, hell. Guy could tongue-fuck Jack to orgasm, if he wanted.

Something blunt and thicker--Dennis’ thumb, probably--pressed and Jack’s hole. Jack _ached_ to be filled, pushed his ass back greedily in search of the finger, but Dennis kept it just outside Jack’s hole.

“Has no one ever done this to you before?” Dennis asked.

Jack rolled his eyes, irritated by how this guy thought he knew everything about him, how he thought Jack was some sort of delicate little rose. Before he could fire off something sharp and mean in response, however, Dennis _pushed_ his thumb inside Jack’s eager hole. Jack shut his mouth and focused instead on fucking back onto Dennis’ thumb. It felt so good to have something inside him, other than his own shaking fingers. And Dennis’ fingers were so _thick_.

“I'll take care of you,” Dennis murmured. Jack couldn’t even stay irritated because then Dennis bent his head and started _licking_ at him again. And not just licking: sucking and tongue-fucking and lapping and kissing. Jack hissed and shifted his weight from one foot to the other, fingers playing with the sheets as Dennis teased him open, one finger (and tongue) at a time. Jack’s hips rolled steadily back against Dennis’ face, dick leaking down his thighs.

Too soon, but long after Jack was ready to get the real fucking started, Dennis pulled away and stood up. Dennis kept two fingers inside of Jack, fucking him steadily as he repositioned himself. Jack growled and humped back onto them, aching for more.

“Do you think that did it? Did I lick you open enough? Or do you need more.”

Jack could feel himself practically _gaping_ open. He fucked back pointedly on Dennis’ fingers and nodded. His dick was wet like a dame, at this point, and he was desperate to come for the first time.

“I can…” Jack stopped. Could people normally go twice in one round? From what he could glean from dirty magazines, that wasn't the rule. Would it mark him out as superhuman? Maybe. Jack snapped his mouth shut and shook his head.

“Jack?”

Jack shook his head again. Better not to mention it. He’d just… hide it. It’d be easy enough in this position. “Never mind. Can you… I'm ready, if you…”

Jack fucked back onto Dennis’ fingers again and again, orgasm already creeping up on him. If Dennis didn’t do anything about it, Jack could come just like this, fucking himself on those thick, meaty fingers of his. But then Dennis pulled out. Jack heard the crinkle of a condom wrapper and scowled a little bit. Way to ruin the mood.

“Oh, beautiful: I've been ready since I first laid eyes on you.”

So corny. But then Dennis was sliding into Jack-- _excruciatingly_ slowly, oh, but maybe it was good, oh, his dick was so big, it was splitting Jack open, _oh_ \--until he was fully seated, ass to hips.

“Relax, sweetheart. Come on. It's not supposed to hurt.”

“It doesn't,” Jack gasped. Oh, fuck, if Dennis moved he was going to come. If he didn’t move he was going to come. Oh, this perfect fucking dick. “Really. Feels… it's good, it's good.”

Dennis pushed forward more, there was _more_ , until he was fully seated inside. He rolled his hips slowly, not quite building a rhythm yet. Jack breathed hard. “You're so tight, Jack.” Dennis kissed his back. “You feel so good. So perfect. I could fuck you all day.”

Jack wasn’t even listening to Dennis. Jack’s whole being was focused on his ass, stretched too tight, wrapped around Dennis’ gorgeous, thick dick. Jack’s pubic hair was a mess from all his leaking. Cheesy pete, he needed to come. And then Dennis started to fuck him: slowly at first, but quickly picking up speed.

 _He was going to come he was going to come_ Jack was going to come with _one more fucking thrust_ , he just knew it- “Fuck, fuck, stop.”

To the dork’s credit, he stopped immediately. But then, to his immediate discredit, he asked: “What? Did I hurt you?”

“No, I…” Fuck, he was gonna _come_. Every slide and hitch and thrust went straight to his dick, leaking precome in what was nearly a steady stream.

But if he admitted that, then he'd have to admit he could come again, or let Dennis think he was done and shoot on his face or something. And Jack really, really wanted to come again.

“Never mind. Keep going.”

“Are you-”

“Fuck, _yes_ , I'm sure you dork! Just fuck me!”

Dennis seemed to take him at his word, because he started fucking into Jack with renewed vigor. And that was it, Jack couldn’t hold off another second. He came, orgasm rocketing out of him and spilling onto the stained mattress beneath them. Dennis’ dick felt like fire instead of him, too thick and too hot and too long on his over sensitive nerves.

“Did you-” Dennis’ hand drifted down towards Jack's groin before Jack quickly batted it away.

“No. Keep fucking me, you dork. I'm… I’m not done yet.” That wasn't a lie.

Dennis tried to reach forward, but Jack batted him away. Didn’t want him to feel a rock-hard erection through all the tell-tale sticky slickness. After a moment Dennis grabbed Jack’s hips again and started fucking into him, hard. Jack groaned and splayed forward, dick jerking with every thrust, body shaking with the overwhelming pleasure of it.

“Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me, fuck me.” Jack's orgasm left him feeling loose and sloppy, energy drained but pleasure still spiking. His body ached for a second release, erection not having flagged in the slightest. The second orgasm always took longer. And Dennis couldn't possibly hold out much longer with how hard and fast he was pounding Jack's ass. Jack moaned and reached back, grabbing at Dennis’ flank, urging him forward.

At least the guy took orders well. He grabbed at Jack's hips and fucked him harder, angle just right. Jack's body shook, head hanging forward on the grimy mattress as he took his fat dick. His stomach muscles shook as over-sensitive nerves were relentlessly stimulated again and again. Jack grunted and shoved his face into the mattress, fisting the sheets painfully tight. His dick was leaking again, just about ready to shoot. But if he could hold off until Steve finished, if he could just…

“Harder, harder, fuck me, St--” Jack shook his head. Dennis. Some dork named Dennis. “-Stick that dick in me, deeper, ah-”

“I stick it in any deeper and you’ll be tasting my cock.” Dennis sounded like he was trying not to come, or maybe laugh. Jack snorted and rubbed his face against the sheets. Dennis’ pace picked up, and Jack knew this bastard was going to hold out until Jack came (again). Fuck.

Giving in to inevitability, Jack reached back and tapped Dennis’ arm. “Gonna come, can-”

At least Dennis was a good guy like that. He reached around without hesitation, jerking Jack's dick in his big fist. Jack moaned, head dropping down to watch Dennis’ hand over him. It was so much bigger than Jack's, fingers thicker, palm broader. He could almost convince himself… Jack grabbed Dennis’ arm and held on as he came, spilling himself over Dennis’ hand, beaten his fingers, striping his knuckles.

“Keep going,” Jack managed to gasp out. He groaned as Dennis’ hand kept moving over him, as Dennis’ dick kept pounding inside of him. Jack shook as he rode the pleasure out, humping back against Dennis in slow, rhythmic thrusts as he came down. But Dennis couldn't keep the easy pace for long, and soon enough he was pounding into Jack with purpose.

Jack wanted to tell Dennis to come inside of him, to breed him, to fill him up with his wet, hot juices and keep fucking him until he fucked every last drop of come back out of him. But there was that _fucking_ condom, that this damn dumb _dork_ insisted they use.

“Come on my face.” Jack managed to grunt out.

Dennis’ hips stuttered in their thrusts. “Wh.. what?”

With a growl Jack pressed back, pushing Dennis off and out of him. He turned around and dropped to his knees, grabbing Dennis’ dick in his hands. He looked up at Dennis, mouth hanging open. “I want you to come on my face.”

Dennis didn't need telling twice. Jack grinned as he jerked Dennis' dick, rolling the hard length between his palms like silly putty. Dennis’ expression was slack-jawed pleasure, and maybe a touch of surprise. Jack licked his lips in anticipation. This part, he knew he was good at. Down on his knees, getting another guy off. Jack shook the sweat-matted hair out of his eyes and stared up expectantly at Dennis. This part, Jack knew what to do.

Dennis grabbed Jack's hair as he came, fucking against Jack's face, smearing his come around. Jack's eyes closed against the sudden rush of pleasure, dick half-heartedly jerking between his legs. He reached down and rubbed at it with his left hand, the other still playing lovingly with Dennis’ softening dick. Jack moaned and licked at the shaft as it brushed past his lips. He loved a good dick. He loved being on his knees with a dick in his face. Fuck Steve, and his domestic bliss with his pretty little good girl. Jack would take a hard dicking every day over that.

Dennis was moving around behind him, cleaning himself up. Better get out of here before the sap got ideas. Plus he wanted a third orgasm tonight, and he might get it if he cleaned himself up a little in the showers, took a breather. And got away from Dennis fast enough.

Jack scooped up his towel and headed for the door. “Thanks. Bye.”

He thought he heard Dennis call out out after him, but Jack was already out the door.

Back in the present, Dennis stared at Jack. “You came twice?” Dennis sounded dumbstruck.

Jack shrugged. “Three times, if you count the handie I got an hour later. I was blowing some other guy… Anyway. Think it's a serum thing, but I never compared notes with Steve on that one, you know…”

Dennis was staring curiously at Jack, face slowly turning an ugly shade of scarlet. Jack cocked his head at him.

“What?”

“Have you ever… I mean… Do you know _how many_ …”

Jack hesitated a moment, watching Dennis’ face. Suddenly the air in the room felt thicker, Jack's mouth drier. Oh, uh. “I've never… I mean, not with anyone else. My record by myself was three. But I wasn't trying or anything, just… You know. Bored. Horny.”

Both men fell very still for a long moment.

“Want to try and find out?”

 


	3. Chapter 3

Jack launched himself at Dennis, who was already shoving his chair back as he rose to his feet. Dennis grabbed Jack and lifted him onto his waist, holding him up with one arm. Jack moaned and rolled his hips down onto Dennis’. Fuck, that was hot, that was _so_ hot, Dennis carrying him around like a sack of potatoes.

“Is it better to get the first one over with quick, or do you want to drag it out?” Dennis asked as he hauled Jack to his bedroom. Jack lifted his face from Dennis’ long enough to make sure Sam hadn't wandered back while they were talking, groceries in both arms and dumbfounded shock on his face. Luckily Dennis’ mansion was still silent. Jack rolled his hips against Dennis’ and kissed him hard.

“Sam’ll be back anytime. And I don't know if you can last that long.”

“Next time,” Dennis promised as he licked into Jack's mouth.

Jack bit Dennis’ lip and dragged it back before diving in for another deep kiss. “Cocky bastard,” he gasped as his hands scraped over Dennis' shaved scalp. Dennis jerked his hips, fucking up against Jack. Even through two pairs of jeans, Jack moaned in sudden pleasure at the feel of Dennis’ dick pressing against his. “Or, whatever. Just get me off now, if you want to see me go again.”

Dennis didn't waste time. He kicked his bedroom door shut and tossed Jack on the bed in two long strides. His pants and shirt were gone while Jack was still fumbling with his zipper. Dennis batted his hands away, stepping in front of Jack to do it himself. Jack leaned back and stared at Dennis, standing before him naked, erect, sunlight from his bedroom window clearly illuminating him. It was quite the contrast to the bathhouse. Jack's gaze settled on Dennis’ erection, thick and heavy between his legs.

Before Jack could say something smart to ruin the mood, Dennis spit into one hand and wrapped it around Jack’s erection. He started pumping Jack like he was working on an engine, or laying pipe: mechanical, focused, relentless. Jack squirmed under the assault, pushing himself up on his hands before letting himself fall back, chest heaving.

“Suck.”

Jack's mouth fell open like a well-paid call boy. Dennis pressed two fingers inside, and Jack was happy to suck them slick for him. By the time he pulled them out, Jack was on the verge of his first orgasm. He clutched at Dennis’ nice sheets, hips fucking up into Dennis’ fist.

Dennis was concentrating on Jack so much that his face was turned down into a frown, eyebrows furrowed, eyes narrowed. But as he pressed his wet fingers againt Jack’s hole, he glanced up and his features smoothed into a jovial smile. “Almost?”

Jack shuddered as Dennis finger pressed against him, teasing the muscle with promise. “You… Stick that up there and I'm done.”

Dennis shrugged and went for it, crooking two fingers inside of Jack as he continued to pump him like a well with his right hand. Jack moaned as Dennis worked inside of him, fingers fucking in time with his fist. His first orgasm hit him hard, sudden and fierce. No build up, no teetering on the brink, just dick pumping its seed all over Dennis’ hand and Jack’s stomach. Jack's heart thudded in his chest as Dennis stroked him through it, though he eased up on his pace.

“That's one,” Dennis observed. He let go of Jack and wiped his hand on his sheets. “How do you want the second one?”

Quickly Jack rolled over, pushing himself up onto all fours and presenting his ass to Dennis. He glanced over his shoulder when Dennis wasn't on him in an instant. “What? This is how we did it last time.”

Dennis shrugged, but headed over to his nightstand for lube and a condom. That damn condom again. Dennis had to know he was clean, didn't he? Jack rolled over so he could watch him.

“No, it's fine.” Dennis walked back over and tossed the condom on the bed as he fiddled with the lube. “I like to see you when you come, is all.” Dennis leaned down, bracing one hand on the bed. Jack's breath caught in his throat as Dennis smiled at him. “You're beautiful like that.”

A nervous laugh bubbled from Jack's lips before Dennis swallowed it in a kiss, sucking away a hundred smart-aleck replies. Jack grunted and held on, kissing Dennis back. When Dennis slipped his fingers between them, pressing slick into Jack's insides, Jack kept kissing him. The kissing was a plus, he guessed.

“I want you to use me, ride my cock until you fuck the second orgasm out of yourself. Then I’m going to fuck the last orgasm out of you, when you’re too limp and loose to hump,” Dennis whispered against Jack’s lips.

Jack swallowed, having a hard time picturing that, but he had two fingers up his ass and a tongue down his throat, not to mention was already one orgasm down. A guy could only take so much. “Okay?”

“You're such a sweet boy,” Dennis murmured, maybe without meaning to. Jack shoved at him.

“Would you can the romance and fuck me? I thought you wanted to see if I could come three times? I won't if you're talking me to sleep.”

Dennis’ face screwed up a little at that. Jack bit his lip, thinking maybe he’d gone too far, been too much of a jackass one too many times. But then Dennis’ eyes narrowed and he pulled his hand back to smack Jack on the ass. Jack flinched: “Fuck!”

Dennis laughed as he crawled onto the bed with Jack, then laid down on his back. Jack eyed him curiously, gaze inevitably drawn to Dennis’ dick as he put on a condom and stroked himself. Dennis quirked an eyebrow at him. “Well? You going to stare all day, or you going to hop on and fuck yourself until you come again?”

Oh. “Riding” him. Jack ran through the position in his head quickly. It made sense. And it meant he’d be doing all the work, this time. Which, he guessed, was sort of the point. Trying to seem like he knew what he was doing, Jack scrambled over to Dennis and threw a leg over his thighs, straddling him.

“You need some more stretch? I didn’t really-”

Jack shook his head, glaring down at Dennis. “You’re not _that_ impressive, dunce-man. Just fuck me already.”

Dennis put one hand behind his head, gesturing with his other. “By all means. Go right ahead.”

Hoping his inexperience didn’t show on his face, Jack glanced over his shoulder at Dennis dick. Okay, so he’d just… Jack put two hands on Dennis’ stomach and tried lowering himself down. Dennis’ dick sorta… bent away. Jack’s face flamed.

“I’m beginning to think you can’t come again,” Dennis smirked.

Jack rolled his eyes and gestured at his unflagging erection. “Really?! Just.. hang on, geeze.”

Okay, so: grab the dick. There we go. Holding the base of Dennis’ erection, Jack guided it into himself. He breathed hard as the blunt head breached his not-really-adequately-stretched asshole, but he tried to keep his expression blank. Besides, even through all the stretch and soreness, there was the sensation of being _full_ , of a big, fat dick sliding inside him, forcing him open. Jack groaned as his chin dropped to his chest.

Before Dennis could talk any more shit Jack started fucking himself. Little movements at first, not much more than rolling his hips. Soon enough, though, Jack figured he got the hang of it, thighs bouncing him up and down smoothly. Jack threw his head back, eyes closed, as he lost himself in the sensation of Dennis sliding in and out of him, what felt like deeper and deeper every time.

Sooner than he’d normally let himself, Jack felt his second orgasm building. He dropped his head down, breathing hard, as he focused on fucking himself harder. He braced both hands on Dennis’ stomach, mouth hanging open as he worked his hips quick, pounding his ass down onto Dennis’ groin like it was a pogo stick. Dennis was watching him, hand no longer casually tucked behind his head.

“You’re going to come again? Already?”

Jack managed a one-shoulder shrug as he continued to fuck himself on Dennis. “We don’t have all day. You said you wanted to fuck me through two.” Jack grinned at Dennis, sharp and mean. “Didn’t want to test how long you could last. And I want that third one you promised.”

Dennis growled, stomach tensing as he leaned forward. Jack braced himself to get tossed around--his dick jumped at the thought--but Dennis just placed his hands on Jack’s hips. Then, he started fucking back.

Pleasure spiked through Jack, causing him to fold nearly in half, forehead hanging down towards Dennis’ chest. Dennis fuck up into Jack, hips pounding so hard, so deep. Jack gasped and clutched at Dennis’ chest, scratched at his nipples, dug his fingernails into his pecs.

“Fuck, _fuck, fuck-_!”

“Do I have to jerk you?” Dennis asked through gritted teeth.

Jack shook his head viciously, eyes squeezed shut. He was right on the brink, one stroke would do it, but oh fuck, did he want to come untouched. He could feel it, it was _right there_... “No! Don’t, don’t. I can… Just…”

Dennis’ fingers dug into Jack’s hips as he pounded, pounded, pounded up into him. Finally, Jack cried out, release spilling from him. He jerked forward, collapsing against Dennis’ chest as his orgasm shook through him. Jack gasped against Dennis’ shoulder as he kept fucking him, saliva pooling on Dennis’ sweat-stained skin.

“My turn,” Dennis whispered in his ear.

Jack cried out as Dennis lifted him, flipped them both over. He wasn’t done orgasming yet, every inch of skin was still over sensitive, his nerves charged with pleasure from every touch. But Dennis didn’t stop. He just threw Jack onto his back and fucked him, ignoring the over-wrought cries spilling against his will from Jack’s mouth.

“Let’s see if there’s some bite behind that bark of yours, Jack Monroe,” Dennis told him.

Jack’s body shook as Dennis fucked, grunting and sweating above him. After a few pounding thrusts Dennis grabbed Jack’s legs and scooped them up, throwing them over his shoulders like Jack was a rag doll, completely complicit in his every whim. Which, basically, he was at this point. Jack’s body jerked with every thrust, unable to fuck back, unable to do much of anything besides _take_ Dennis dick, besides just let his loose, gaping hole be fucked raw.

“Can you come before me?” Dennis asked. He reached one hand down between Jack’s legs, grabbing his erection.

Jack just moaned and tossed his head to the side, eyes squeezed shut.

“I’m going to make you come before me. I’m going to make you shoot your load a second before I empty my hot load into you.”

Jack jerked hard, dick desperately trying to leak more precome, even though there was hardly any fluid left in him. Dennis hadn’t even started jerking him yet, but… Jack squinted up at Dennis through a haze of sweat and pleasure.

“...Damn it, Dennis,” he managed to croak out. Dennis rewarded him with a horribly happy grin.

Dennis leaned forward, bending Jack in half as he continued to pound into him. One arm rested alongside Jack’s head, the other stayed between his legs, playing with Jack’s dick. Jack’s head lolled as he looked at Dennis’ forearm muscles flex and bulge inches from his face. He needed to come. Again.

“You like it when I talk dirty, don’t you? Don’t expect it from goofy Dennis. Do you know the things I’m going to do with you, Jack Monroe? Things the fifties could have never dreamt of. I’m going to milk your prostate until you’re _dry_ , until you’re orgasming air, balls completely spent. I’m going to fuck you with my dick _and_ a dildo, stuff you up with so much cock you’ll be choking on it.” Dennis leaned in closer, lips moving against Jack’s, but not really kissing. “I’m going to go to my closet and get my D-Man costume out and _fuck_ Captain America’s precious, boy companion _Nomad_ until he’s scrubbing my come out of his teeth, out of his ears. I’m going to-”

“I’m going to come!” Jack cried, body _burning_ with need, mind aflame with the pictures Dennis’ words painted.

Dennis’ hand jerked hard at Jack’s dick, pumping it fast as Jack arched up, and up, and up with it, chasing his orgasm, so close to the brink. Then Dennis’ mouth was on him and he was sobbing “Fuck, I’m sorry, I’m-” Dennis’ body jerked hard inside him, hips stuttering helplessly. “I’m coming, sorry, geeze, ah-”

Jack came with a cry, grasping onto Dennis’ shoulder, clinging to him tight as they both tumbled over that edge together. Dennis’ body was jerking hard against Jack’s, stomach rubbing Jack’s sore, spent dick with every movement. Jack moaned and twitched, pushing Dennis away as abruptly as he had pulled him in. He was over sensitive, he was spent, he couldn’t touch anything right now, let alone Dennis’ sweaty, rippling muscles.

Dennis pulled out and Jack almost felt like he had a fourth orgasm right then, body shaking as Dennis’ dick scraped past the fuck-sore muscle. A whimper might have escaped Jack as they finally separated, but he’d deny it. Jack lay on Dennis’ soft sheets and drifted away.

He could hear Dennis moving around some: probably chucking the condom, hunting for a towel. Then: “Are you okay?” Dennis sounded honestly worried. Jack waved a hand and didn’t open his eyes.

“You’re asking me now?”

“Sorry. I, um. Gosh, it’s always so embarrassing after. I didn’t… You’re alright?”

“‘will be ‘f you stop ruinin’... mo… ment…” Jack mumbled. He tried to wave again at Dennis, but he was already asleep. Fuck it, he deserved a minute’s rest.

Jack blinked away sometime later. Judging by the way the light hadn’t changed it couldn’t be more than thirty, forty-five minutes. He heard the front door shut, Sam’s voice floating down the halls. That’s what had woken him.

He was tucked under the covers. That was the first thing Jack noticed. The next was that Dennis had cleaned him up: he wasn't dealing with pubes full of dried come, and he didn’t even smell _too_ much like sex. Jack glanced around the room. Hell, his clothes were folded neatly over a chair. Because of course they were.

Jack got dressed quickly and then pressed his ear to the door. He heard Sam talking to Dennis, and then the front door opened again. Jack cracked the bedroom door in time to see Sam heading back out. Jack skittered out of the room, tip-toe running across the house in the direction of his room. Dennis came out of the kitchen in time to catch him at it, but Jack just scowled at him and tried to make threatening promises with his eyes. Dennis seemed less impressed and more fond, but whatever.

“Need any help?” Jack asked Sam as he came in again.

Sam grinned and shook his head. “No: you just so happened to miss out on all the heavy lifting.”

Jack laughed and shrugged, eyes on Sam the whole time. “Well shucks, wouldn’t you know it?”

“No problem. You can make up for it by helping Dennis put it away!” Sam shot back jovially. He slapped Jack on the shoulder as he passed. Dennis was smiling at him from the kitchen threshold.

“It’s not happening again,” Jack mumbled as he pushed past.

“You’re right. I think seven shared orgasms is definitely a natural limit, don’t you?”

Jack didn’t answer that, instead opting to slam the milk onto the refrigerator shelf and grab for the cheese. He was so focused on groceries that he didn’t even hear Dennis come up behind him, until he was whispering in Jack’s ear:

“But my door’s always open. If you want to try for a new record.”

Jack grabbed up four boxes of pasta and threw them in the pantry on his way out. He kept up his stomp straight into the shower… where he set to work breaking his three-times record right then and there.


End file.
